Shadows and Fog
by Krac
Summary: ---FIN--- Not so very original but an OC is recruited by Magneto as the newest Acolyte-but Cypher has other ideas.
1. Paranoia

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: I won't insult your intelligence...I don't own X-Men Evolution...that would be crazy...Like little dogs wearing rubber pants...But the story and any characters are mine to toy with.****

****

Author's Note: Yes! At long last I have broken out of my Joss Whedon induced writer's block-all I had to do was change fandoms!  Please be nice as this is my first foray into this world...but ya'll gave me inspiration to write again so I guess you're stuck with it.****

****

**Shadows and Fog**

****

**One**

Organized madness, like a tornado that knows exactly where to sow its destruction; that's precisely what Cypher thought of the hustle of the diner.  Happy families punching at decibel limits, teenaged boys rowdily trying to impress their dates.  A sprinkling of the elderly a touch too late for the blue plate special and a very nosy waitress bathed in _L'air du temps. _

Cypher wasn't sure if it was the boisterous humanity swelling around her or the tardiness of her contact that was inspiring her dark feelings.  She had been very firm about the time for the drop-yet here it was-and no one had spoken the magic words or handed over the half million dollars owed to her for her hard work.  According to her own rules Cypher's contact had a fifteen minute window to appear before she blacklisted them.  

As hazy as she was on following the letter of the law-Cypher always held to her own rules.  They kept her from being discovered-not as a hacker-she had the skill to create a new life if word got out that 'Jane Williamson' was a cyber-terrorist.  

Since the revelation of mutants - 'ordinary' people blessed with tremendous powers; mind control, super strength, speed Cypher's position in society had become even more tenuous.  

It was no hardship to change her hair or eye colour but even Cypher could not alter her own genetic code.  Her X-gene was there to stay and mutants were not popular amongst the general population that Cypher tried to emulate. 

A quick glance at her watch indicated that the allotted window had closed and the contract was forfeit.  Dropping a twenty on the table to pay for her untouched coffee Cypher slid out of her booth and through the door.

Outside an unfriendly north wind tugged at the long blonde strands of 'Jane's' hair as she rounded the corner and made her escape from the maddening crowd.  A quick tug revealed Cypher's own dark curls cropped close to her head to facilitate the wig.  Smoothly, she stuffed the wig into her bag and pulled out a woollen toque to cover her head before continuing on her labyrinth path home.  

Blocks later the hairs on the back of Cypher's neck rose, she would have bet even money that someone was following her.  A backward glance proved fruitless as there was no one around.  With a sigh Cypher turned back and berated her foolishness, digging her combat boots into the snow she continued walking.  

There was no time to fight when strong arms wrapped themselves around her-one hand careful to cover her mouth and block her screams.  Desperate she kicked backwards but it had as much effect as kicking a brick wall.  A high velocity syringe hissed below her ear and Cypher could actually feel the needle pierce her skin.  It didn't take long for the world to darken around the edges as the drug took affect.  

_Why Me? Was Cypher's last thought as she slipped into unconsciousness._

*******************

Each of her limbs felt as if they had been dipped in lead as Cypher struggled to swim to reality's surface.  Slowly, she managed to open an eye but all there was to focus on was a huge muscular chest.  An equally large hand lifted her chin so that she could look into her captor's deep blue eyes. 

Cypher was no judge but the eyes seemed to be concerned about her. A deep voice echoed through the barrel chest as he muttered something she supposed was soothing in Russian.  Deciding discretion was the better part of valor Cypher fell back into the darkness.

****************

The second time she awoke Cypher found herself in a small but comfortable bed.  Jerking upright, she found that someone had been kind enough to remove her coat, hat and boots but had left her fully clothed when they tucked her in.  

Cypher spent a good ten minutes just staring at the institutional grey walls wondering just who had captured her.  The list of possible suspects was so long it hurt to think about it. As if in answer to her query the door slid open, "I see the sedative has worn off." A tall man with shockingly sliver hair strode in, "Welcome to my home Cypher or would you prefer Asli?"

Cypher fought down the panic that the use of her real name brought boiling to the surface of her mind-there wasn't time for it not now not here. Rising she pulled herself to her full five feet five inches and met his cold blue eyes.  Cypher was used to having to bluff her way out of trouble, "I'd prefer to know why I've been abducted.  What you call me is of little consequence."

A gleaming sliver eyebrow perked as if he could see right through her act, "I was very careful in educating myself about you Ms. Fraser-I doubt you would have come willingly."

"I wouldn't have," she shrugged not liking just how careful he had been-he knew her real name-he probably knew other things as well.  This could not bode well.

The man laughed but it didn't reach his icy eyes, "I admire your honesty Asli."

"Then tell me how you got a hold of my real name?" Cypher challenged with more bravado than she felt         -her fight or flight instinct stuck on fight-even if it the battle put her inside the Alamo.

With all the ease in the world the man sat in the room's lone chair and motioned her to follow-Cypher kept standing. "As you wish," he dropped the smile and was as cold as his eyes, "My name is Erik Magnus Lensherr but you might recognize my nom du guerre 'Magneto'."

Cypher nearly swallowed her tongue.  Magneto-the master of magnetism.  Mutant terrorist. Raving lunatic.  Of course she'd heard of him-she hadn't spent the last two years living in a box.  She also knew how much chance she stood of fighting him-none.  All her bluster leaving her in a cold rush, "What do you want with me?"

If Magneto noticed a bitterness seeping into her wide grey eyes he didn't let on, "Right down to business are we?"

"I'm not much use to you as fighter-I've never trained for that." Her words were forced and measured just to keep the hysteria out.

"No, but that was your own choosing." He smiled coldly, "You have more than just natural ability in that area...but of course there are your powers and your other distinct talents that could be of use."  He leaned in his eyes lighting up ever so slightly, "You know better than most what humans are capable of doing to mutants if we allow them to."

"Genocide is genocide-it doesn't matter who is doing the killing." Cypher cheered as Magneto's smile dimmed.

He stood abruptly-Cypher smiled knowing she was getting to him, "You will be well rewarded for your services Asli."

"I've got money."

Magneto's eyes narrowed and Cypher's world collapsed into the bright, tearing pain that was shooting through her right arm.  She gasped but bit her lip-damned if she'd cry just because Magneto was giving her a good taste of his wrath.  But it was proof that he had indeed done his homework thoroughly before her capture.  

He knelt next to her but didn't touch her-he didn't have to, "You will also help because I will tear each and every implant in your body out if you don't.  You could survive some of them well enough. But the genius of your redesign is the neural cortex implant-if I removed it you would not live."

No other threat was needed.  As painful as the modifications done on her body had been-to have all of the metal under her skin ripped out would be beyond Cypher's comprehension. There was just too much for her to fight a man with Magneto's powers.  "I'll do it." She ground out between her clenched teeth.       

The pain instantly disappeared and Magneto offered her a hand up.  Ignoring the offer, Cypher shakily rose to her own two feet.  Magneto bestowed her with a proprietary look before he turned his back, "Follow me then, it's time you met the others."


	2. Trying to Make Me

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Two**

Following closely on Magneto's heels Cypher barely spared a glance at the tunnels her lead her through.  Even with her body laced with metal the idea of killing Magneto brought a smile to her impassive face.  Still cradling her right arm tenderly Cypher was thankful that her new 'master' was not a telepath and therefore deaf to her mutinous thoughts.  __

_What he don't know will keep me alive; she reflected darkly feeling distinctly lost amongst in the rabbit warrens of Magneto's base.  Just when she thought he had taken them to the ends of the earth-Magneto paused in front of a door, a wave of his hand sent it sliding back.  _

Cypher allowed him to lead her into the room so that she could get a better look.  It too had been painted an institutional grey; _Guess he got a deal on the paint_, she mused glaring about coldly. It was a standard bad guy issue briefing room.  Seated at the long table that took up much of the space were five men all with their eyes locked on her, their expressions raging from curiosity, to disinterest to complete distrust. 

"Quicksilver," Magneto acknowledged the first, a much, much younger version of himself, "Pyro," the blonde looked up from petting his lighter to nod in Cypher's direction, "Gambit," what she supposed was a seductive smile played on his handsome features, "Sabertooth," the huge animalistic man actually growled at her to Cypher's surprise, "And Colossus." 

Cypher took more time when she recognised the young man who had been holding her the first time she had awoken.  Her fuzzy half formed impressions hadn't hinted that he was as big as he was-or maybe that had been the drugs. Cypher was betting on the drugs, you couldn't miss a seven foot man when you were sober. 

Tuning back into the present Cypher watched Magneto glare at his soldiers, "Gentlemen, I would like you to meet the newest Acolyte-Asli Fraser a.k.a Cypher.  I want you to brief her on your abilities and get to know hers. I want her to begin hand to hand combat training with you Gambit by the end of the week." Taking a breath Magneto turned to Cypher, "Later they will accompany you to get yourself whatever materials you will need while in my employ.  Victor, you will come with me we have work to do." 

Sabertooth got up from the table and Cypher filed his real name into her large memory while she watched him rise.  He paused long enough to growl at her once more before trailing after Magneto to do whatever it was they were going to do.  _Maybe some decoupage?__ Cypher snickered to herself imagining the two mutants playing arts and crafts together._

"Don't take that personal _petite, de chat he don like nobody," Gambit spoke with a heavy Cajun accent-another fact was tucked away for future reference._

"And I take it you're gunning to be Miss. Congeniality then?" she smiled dispassionately not wanting to tip her hand too soon in front of her new 'team-mates'. 

He flashed a suggestive smile that would have made a lesser woman weak in the knees, "Depends on the prize _petite.  If it's good enough Gambit be ready to play."_

Cypher flashed a genuine smile; no one in their right mind laid on the charm this thick-unless he was trying to mess with her mind.  In that case he was in for a surprise.  Deciding to test that theory she moved closer to Gambit, then closer still allowing her features to go blank.  When she reached him she stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "The prize is a cold shower...nice try."

The other men laughed and cheered Cypher as disbelief flooded the confident Cajun's face.  

"Thank you Sheila It's about time someone put him in his place," Pyro wiped away tears-an Australian accent this time Cypher noted-Magneto seemed to have an international recruiting pool.

Suddenly Quicksilver was at her side staring at Cypher with his cold blue eyes, "So-what's-your-power?" the words passed in a blur.

"Huh?"

With a roll of his eyes he slowed his speech, "So what are your powers?"

"They're hard to explain," she started-how did one even begin to explain all the extras that had been added on top of her original mutation?

"I'm the fastest man on earth," the young boy breezed as if this would impress.

"Last time I checked that wasn't a good thing."  Cypher replied without thinking.

This time Gambit was able to appreciate her humour, "Gambit tole de boy that but he don listen."

"No worries Sheila," Pyro put away his lighter and smiled, "You're gonna fit right in here."

"Let me guess," Cypher turned to the Aussie, "Let me guess you control fire? And Colossus over there turns into a brick wall."               

"Close," a thick Russian accent corrected her.

Standing Colossus seemed even bigger, more threatening.  Crushing her fear Cypher lifted a dark eyebrow in interest.  As she watched his muscular body grow and began to turn silvery.  "Colossus can be organic metal." he intoned gravely then returned to his equally impressive normal state.

_So we know how Mags got that one in line, Cypher frowned it seemed that the Master of Magnetism owned at least two of his Acolytes because of their physiology. _That leaves nepotism, blackmail and mercenaries to fill in the gaps, _Cypher eyed the room and to her surprise found a computer-time for a demonstration._

The Acolytes were watching her with interest-a captive audience.  "I have a few abilities; one I'm a hacker...not too many computer systems can withstand me.  Two, I'm a telepathic null-the spooks can't read me. Because of that I was trained in infiltration and sabotage."

"And your mutant power _petite?" Gambit lifted an eyebrow seeming very interested in what Cypher had already owned up to._

Without a word Cypher walked to the computer and pressed her hand against the silent CPU tower.  Opening herself up to the stored knowledge inside Cypher could feel her irises bleeding to black as she pulled what she wanted from Magneto's woefully unprotected system.  Pushing it all back down Cypher refocused on the room and reality.  "Pietro Maximoff, age 17 a.k.a. Quicksilver-level four mutation.  St. John Allderyce, age 18 a.k.a. Pyro-level five mutation. Remy Labeau, age 20 a.k.a. Gambit-level five mutation. Pitor Rasputin age 19 a.k.a. Colossus-level five mutation."                                                                                                                          

Cypher took a breath and watched the shocked faces of her 'teammates' as she reeled off a few of the facts she had absorbed from the dormant computer.  "As you can tell direct contact with computer systems allows me to 'download' the information into my own brain. It's rather helpful with the hacking sometimes." Cypher's eyes flashed black once more and the computer exploded sending the boys ducking, "I can also short out technology at will..."          

"Wow," St. John watched the flames licking the computer dazedly before regretfully dousing them.

"Mebbe you could sort out some bank machines hein _petite_?" Remy flashed her a wide smile, "Remy would sure like to watch one spit out money..."

"Welcome to the Acolytes Asli," Pitor intoned gravely granting her the barest of smiles.


	3. Young, Fresh and New

Yay! Update time!! So I finally figured out where this whole ball of wax is 'a rollin…Real plot! And even though there is slim to nil by the way of any shippiness (Be it Romy, Lancitty ECT…) I promise that there will be some.  I also will try to have the next chapter up later this week…Due to living in Canada I have yet to see season three…so umm…I'm creating an Alternate timeline after "Self Possessed"…I'll explain more if you want…

Thank you to DarkAngel66 and Flame 31 who were kind enough to be my first reviewers….More I say….I will write if you fan my fragile writer's ego! 

Now on with the story….

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Three**

Most teenaged girls would beg for a whole day of shopping at their local mall.  Retail therapy to soothe their hormone charged souls. But only the threat of an extra 'training' session with Logan had gotten Rogue to join in on the suburban safari lead by her preternaturally perky roommate Kitty Pryde.  

It had seemed the lesser of two evils to the goth but now stuck in the pastel wastelands Rogue was having second thoughts.  With a sigh and a roll of her eyes she surveyed the store critically, _maybe under all this pink there's something decent? She mused gloomily. _

"It's pink that's what's wrong with it." Rogue smirked hearing the annoyance dripping from a disembodied voice-she could definitely sympathize.

Ducking her head around the corner Rogue could see the voice's owner shaking her head at her unseen companion. The goth lit up-it looked like she had found a fashion soul mate-the girl was maybe five foot five but most of that seemed to come from the heavy soled combat boots she wore; shiny chestnut curls were cut severely short and pinned away from a pale elfin face. __

_Almost like Kurt without the fur, Rogue thought about her adopted brother briefly before admiring the girl's tight, black long sleeved shirt-she had cut thumb holes so that even her hands were covered. _Covering up is good,_ Rogue frowned as the girl's friend moved into view, __he looks fam..._

All the blood drained form the goth's already pale face as she recognised one of Magneto's Acolytes.  Ducking out of view Rogue stayed in earshot.

"Remy think you'd look _très__ jolie in dis Asli." Without looking Rogue knew the Cajun had a smirk on his handsome face-she could hear it in his voice._

"I don't care." the girl-Asli replied, "I don't do pink. End of discussion."

But Gambit didn't seem to be taking the girl's hint-Rogue leaned forward to watch the action, "Mebbe you should show a little more leg petite..." Gambit waved a short, frilly, pink dress at Asli.

"Mebbe Asli should shove her boot up your ass." Shot back Asli's answer in a perfect imitation of his Cajun accent.

Rogue snickered liking this mysterious girl; at least she was showing Gambit who was boss.

"Such foul words from such a pretty mouth-you wound Remy petite." Rogue watched Gambit clutch at his heart in mock agony.

Asli looked ready to kill the Acolyte but stopped and smiled at a man approaching them from outside the store.  Rogue watched in horror as the girl walked towards yet another Acolyte with warm familiarity.  "Pitor…you may have just saved Remy's life.  Fifteen more minutes and we'd be eatin' Cajun tonight."

"He would be no good for a meal," Colossus replied with his usual precise and measured English as he eyed Gambit, "Maybe a soup?"

It took a second then Asli and Gambit laughed.  "Dat's the first time Remy's heard you tell a joke _homme. _Ya'll been holdin' out on Remy."

"The big guy's telling jokes and I'm shopped out," Asli frowned at the bags surrounding her feet, "I think we should head out boys."

Rogue didn't wait to watch the Acolytes leave; she headed straight to Kitty's dressing room and pounded on the door-because unless her ears had deceived her Magneto had found another solider for his army.

**************

"Can you describe the girl you saw with the Acolytes Rogue?" Professor Charles Xavier leaned back in his wheelchair and watched the Gothic student.

Rogue nodded and addressed the answer to both the Professor and the Wolverine, "She looked like a teenager about average height, grey eyes, really short dark brown hair-she kinda looked like Kurt-but without the fur ya know?"

"Did you hear her name Stripes?" her gruff self defence teacher asked.

"They called her Asli…" Rogue shrugged raising an eyebrow when Logan paled, "Do you know her?"

"I think so-not too many Asli's out there," he shook his head, "This doesn't seem right Chuck.  If this is the girl I know I can't see her working for Magneto. Not willingly anyway."

"But she fits the description Rogue gave us?" The Professor asked.

The feral man nodded slowly as if it pained him to do so, "Yeah, it's been a couple of years but it sounds like her."

"So what are ya'll goin ta do about this? " Rogue asked not liking the sadness lurking around her instructor's eyes-she knew it hurt him to think a friend could work for his enemy, "Ah mean is this Asli dangerous?"

"I wouldn't suggest going after her with more than an old fashioned Calvary," Logan groaned, "Her mutation affects technology and has been making her living as a top notch hacker…"

Rogue lifted an eyebrow, "Better than Arcade?"  
  


"She's the one who got me inside info on Weapon X," Logan growled, "Cypher in her element makes Arcade look like and amateur…shit…" Logan shook his head, "I should have thought of it sooner Chuck."

"What Logan."

"I know Bucket head is blackmailing at least one of his other Acolytes-the Tin Man using his mutation against him…Asli…Cypher was once apart of the Weapon X program herself…she has adimantium implants in her body…"

Rogue sucked in a breath knowing just how ruthless Magneto could be when he wanted something, "She wouldn't stand a chance against him…"

"Rogue will you excuse us?" the Professor asked the girl quietly; he didn't want this new threat to frighten her or the other students.

The Goth shot both grown-ups a disappointed look but shrugged, "No problem."

She could feel both sets of eyes riveted to her back as she exited the room shutting the door softly behind her.  "Stripes isn't going to like being sent out like a kid Chuck."

"I know Logan," The professor grimaced, "It was more for the benefit of the other students.  We don't know how much a threat this Cypher poses as an Acolyte…"

Logan starched his head, "I really don't know Chuck.  The implants they put into her increased her agility and speed as well as her memory, hearing and vision-all to make her a more effective spy.  It's been a couple of years….Asli was never a fighter but with a bit of training she'd be a handful even for me.  If Bucket head is smart he'll put the effort into her."

The Professor shook his head, concern lighting his eyes; "Why don't we take this one step at a time," the professor templed his hands under his chin, "There is little we can do until Magneto reveals himself and his new recruit to us."

With those words the tension level in the room rose-but the Professor was right there was nothing they could do.


	4. You Can't Always Get what You Want

Yay…another update…after only twenty-four hours…it's a Krac record! 

****

****

**Four**

"You sure you want to do this?" Asli dragged herself into the elaborate gym built in Magneto's secret hideout dressed in a black, long sleeved shirt and black pants-brand spanking new sneakers on her feet.  

Despite the 'Pink Dress Incident' Asli had enjoyed settling in and getting to know her new team-not all of them were as bad as they could have been.  Sabertooth was the only total nut in the bunch.  It had only taken Asli a day and a half to categorize all of Gambit's looks-the particular one he was giving her was 'Mischievous- number 5'.  

"_Mais oui petite…De boss man said Cypher must learn self defence…so poor Remy must be de teacher."  He studied her critically, "Mebbe we start with de basics…"_

Before Asli had a chance to answer Remy was striking out with a fist towards her face using his extra reach to his advantage.  Ducking she glared at her team-mate, "Hey!"

"Come on _petite," Remy looked bored as he threw another punch at Asli-this time going low towards her ribs-again Asli moved out of the way, "How is Remy gonna know how ya fight if ya won't fight?"_

Taking what she could recall as a defensive stance Asli blocked a few more of the rapid fire punches Remy was dealing out to her but she didn't hit back.  Sweeping downwards Remy tried to knock Asli's legs out from under her and she was barely able to jump over the attack before he was moving towards her with a new flurry of fists.  Every time Remy attacked, Asli defended using her smaller size as an advantage. 

Just as suddenly as he had started Remy stopped and smiled at his student-using 'Interested number 8', "Dat's enough for now…" he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead brushing his brown hair out of the way, "Ya'll forgot to tell ole Remy how fast ya are."

Using the lull fully to her advantage Asli took a deep breath and sat down heavily, "You didn't ask.  I don't like talking about it."

"Nothing to do with your mutation?" an eyebrow rose in question, "Or somthin' to do with you keeping yer arms covered all de time?"

Asli tried to look innocent but gave up quickly-she really hadn't thought anyone had noticed her tendency to hide her body, "I don't like talking about it."

""Well _Petite de be lots of things Remy don like talkin' bout but sometimes ya need to."  His brown eyes looked concerned-Asli couldn't help thinking about how long it had been since anyone had cared._

A sigh ripped it's way out of Asli's throat as she lifted her sleeve to reveal the scars that cris-crossed the pale skin, "A government agency used me as an experiment when I was a kid…they put all kinds of implants inside me to make me a better solider…I got away eventually but it's all still there."

"And here Remy thought Bucket-head was payin' ya to fetch and carry for him." Gambit frowned.

"Nope." Asli pushed herself up not liking the turn the conversation had taken; if there was one thing Asli hated more than the colour pink it was talking about her past, "Is the Hallmark moment over yet?  I'd much rather be trying not to let you kick my ass than talk about my feelings."

"So much for you bein' the sensitive one," Remy smirked, "Guess ole Tinny is de we got to a vrai fille around here…"

Asli frowned and punched Remy lightly in the shoulder, "Leave Pitor alone.  Just because he doesn't suffer the same over abundance of testosterone that the rest of you do-doesn't make him a girl…"

"Over abundance of testosterone?" The smile on Remy's face didn't dim, "Remy likes that…is it terminal? 'Cause the ladies like to heal a poor sick man…"

"You're sick alright….But I wouldn't heal you," Asli couldn't help but return his smile, "I'd leave you to rot."

"That's because you aren't a girl _Petite_," Remy wisely moved out of Asli's reach as her grey eyes narrowed, "You are one o' de boys…But Remy will say he would rather see you in spandex than de chat…"

"Niet," Remy and Asli turned to see Pitor standing at the gym door shaking his head trying to dislodge that unpretty mental image, "I would not wish that sight on anyone Gambit."

Asli smiled, "I could think of a few who'd deserve it."

"I would hope for a chance to apologize before I angered you that much Cypher." Pitor replied gravely.

"Asli."

"Pardon?" the Russian giant looked down at her confusion on his face.

"You can use my name Pitor," Asli shrugged, "It's not like it's a state secret anymore.  You don't have to use my codename if you don't want to."

He nodded his dark head, a ghost of a smile played around his lips, "Are you finished here Gambit?  Magneto wanted to see Asli."

"_Oui Petey," Gambit pulled out 'Pouty number six' to Asli's immense amusement, "De girl is all yours.  From now on you train with Remy every morning _hein Petite_?"_

"Got it-morning equals torture." Asli nodded and followed Pitor's incredibly large back to the door grateful to get away as lightly as she had for her first lesson.

They walked side by side in silence; Pitor slowing his pace to match Asli's much shorter legs.  "I hope you are not angry about your arrival…" he began quietly with his textbook English.

"I'd almost forgotten about you helping to kidnap me." Asli snapped sounding bitter even to her own ears, "Nah, you don't have much choice about it do you?"

Sadness creased his even features, "Niet, I do not." He gave Asli a sideways look, "And neither do you."

Unable to stop herself Asli laughed-she had been sure he had been listening to her conversation with Remy but now she knew.  "You heard that?"

"Я сожалею о вашей боли." His voice was soft.

"You said that to me when I woke up in your arms."  Asli recognized the soft words he had murmured to ease her mind, "What does it mean?"

He stopped and looked as sheepish as a man standing nearly seven feet tall could, "I'm sorry for your pain."

Asli stared up into his deep blue eyes and offered a small smile-it was all she could do not to run away from his display of pity, "That's too much for you to be sorry for my friend. Let's find out what Prince Charming wants."


	5. Brand New Low

Hehehehehehehe….my muse is on speed today…Two whole chapters done! Now I can start the second story!!  I am evil!! Muhahahaha! 

****

**Five**

****

Friday nights were always paragons of chaos at the Xavier Institute, _and this one is no different_; Rogue thought darkly as she watched the others carefully over the edge of her book while seeming immersed in it.  Kitty and Kurt arguing over which movie to watch-a chick flick or a comedy-Rogue was hoping for the comedy personally.  Scott and Jean casting surreptitious glances at each other over some college admissions forms, and the new recruits were trying to round up the five copies of Multiple who were running around generally being annoying.

Rogue couldn't figure out if it was because of or despite her powers that she felt detached from the madness-or it if was just the way she was.  She shook her head as Bobby slid some ice down Amara's back and honestly couldn't remember feeling that freedom with people even before her curse had raised its ugly head.  She would admit it to herself even if no one else would-Rogue was just naturally antisocial.

Tuning out her surroundings Rogue concentrated on the issue that had been playing tiddly-winks in her mind for weeks…Cypher.  Who was the new Acolyte? What were her powers? Better yet how the hell did she meet Logan?  Time had been dragging by so slowly and neither the Professor nor Logan were sharing with her. For once Rogue caught herself wishing that Magneto would make a move so she could find out more. Rogue shook her head to clear away the bad luck that thought could bring.

The room was silent except for the practiced voice of the newscaster on T.V, "…We're here at tonight's peaceful Friends of Humanity rally in downtown Bayville…"

"Will someone like shut that idiot up?"  Kitty frowned at the screen.

All of the children stopped what they were doing and paid close attention as various bystanders happily shared their opinions about mutants with the Channel Five crew.  Rogue couldn't help the wave of sorrow that swept into her thoughts; it was hard listening as people repeated various versions of the 'freak of nature' speech.

"Oh my God!"  The newscaster's voice was high and panicked.

Rogue's attention snapped back to the T.V as the Friends of Humanity began to cower away from a man dressed in a familiar red and purple cape.  "Shit…" her jaw dropped-she had never imagined Magneto to have the guts to crash a mutant hate rally.

**"X-Men assemble by the Blackbird." The Professor's voice rang through everyone's head.**

_Guess I should be careful what I wish for, Rogue stood and tagged along behind the others as they made their way towards the Mansions lower levels to prepare for the battle she had been craving._

**********************

From her position next to Colossus Cypher got a good glimpse at just how crazy Magneto really was as he tore any loose metal up to hurl at the Friends of Humanity assembled before them.  She was grateful that he was limiting himself to iron and other baser materials out of deference to herself and the Russian beside her.  "Wow…" the word left her breath in a rush at the destruction being caused.

"Yes, it is quite a sight the first time," Colossus kept his eyes glued to Magneto waiting for the sign that would tell he and Cypher to attack, "Are you ready?"

High above riding magnetic currents Magneto lowered his hand-and the Acolytes sprung into action.  With Colossus shielding her small body Cypher made her way closer to the news van.  When they were in position she opened up-her eyes blackening-and let go taking out all the electrical equipment for three blocks. 

Flying sparks blended in with the flames pouring from Pyro's flame throwers as he tried to herd the 'normals' into the position Magneto had insisted on.  With a wave of his hand the flames formed walls and pushed.  So intent on his 'art' was Pyro that he didn't notice the brown haired boy walking up behind him until he felt an icy chill running down his back, "Bugger! It's the X-men."

**************

Rogue swung her eyes left and right trying to take in the whole scene; flames flying, people running-the disorder of the Institute paled in the face of such udder chaos.  She could see Iceman cooling Pyro off and dousing the flames and also the crowd's panic.  Logan was fighting Sabertooth oblivious to anything but his foe and Scott was trying to stave off an attacking Gambit and not having much luck. As Jean, Kitty and Kurt were shepherding people to safety.

A flash to her left drew Rogue's attention-it was the flames glinting off of Colossus' silver skin as he stood over Cypher.  Ducking her head the Goth made her way towards them careful to stay out of the worst of the melee.  Upon closer inspection it looked like Cypher didn't really need the protection of the large Russian-she didn't have much training but moving in a blur of speed was able to hold her own against equally untalented foes.

"Hey you too scared to leave the Tin Man's shadow?" Rogue called out bravely and watched as Cypher turned.

Unlike her fellow Acolytes or even many of the X-men Cypher was clothed simply; a tight, black long sleeved turtle neck, tight black pants and combat boots.  Cypher gave Rogue a thin smile-her irises still fully black but sad, "You're awfully young to want to fight this much."

Rogue crouched in the new stance Logan had taught her and smiled at her opponent, "You mean I'm awfully young to kick your ass doncha?"

Lashing out she aimed for the other girl's abdomen but found her hand blocked by Cypher's speed.  Quickly, Rogue tacked and spun her heel towards Cypher's head-the Acolyte had to move a bit faster to avoid having Rogue's boot get intimate with her face.  "You're good," Cypher panted.

"I know." Rogue spun and tried once more to punch the other girl but was pushed aside as Logan and Sabertooth's battle royale boiled over and right into her.

The Goth could see confusion spread over Cypher's pale face, "Wolverine?"

No response was forthcoming from as the feral men writhed in their orgy of violence.  Rogue was about to strike Cypher once again when twin cries sounded from both the girl and Wolverine.  Slowly they both rose in the air as Magneto pulled the X-man towards him, "Fool! Why do you insist on saving these hate mongers?"

Even with his face clouded with pain Rogue could see recognition flare in Wolverine's eyes as Cypher was pulled into his line of vision.  "You're hurtin' yer own Bucket head."

Despite the helmet covering most of his face it was visible that Magneto was unconcerned and he tightened his grip causing the girl to gasp in pain.  Literally taking matters into her own hands Rogue stripped off a glove and moved towards Magneto while his attention was diverted.  A hand on her shoulder stopped her-it was Colossus in flesh form, "You cannot reach him from here."

"Why do you care?" Rogue bit out not wanting to waste time.

She felt sorry when sadness flitted across his face, "Cypher is my friend I know what this thing he does feels like-I do not want to watch her pain."

Inspiration struck, "How much can ya'll bench press big guy?"

"Nearly two hundred pounds…" his brow furrowed, "Why?"

Rogue shot Magneto an appraising look; he was only a few feet above them, "Think you could throw me?"

Without a word the Russian stooped and made a saddle of his hands, "We shall try."

Careful to use only her gloved hand to steady herself Rogue hopped up and tensed for the coming flight.  Under her hand Colossus' shoulder muscles bunched-then she was airborne and heading straight for Magneto.  As soon as she was in touching distance Rogue grabbed on and scrabbled up the Master of Magnetism's body aiming for his bare neck.

Magneto's concentration broke as Rogue clawed her way towards her goal and Wolverine and Cypher fell to the ground.  There wasn't as much of a struggle before the familiar flood of memories began and Rogue knew she had found a piece of the older mutant's skin.

Pulling herself away Rogue quickly adapted to her borrowed powers to float slowly to the ground.  "I'll make you pay for that." Magneto hissed as he tried to keep himself aloft but Rogue's tap had taken most of the wind out of his sails.

Concerned about Logan; Rogue bit back her reply and watched Magneto pull away allowing his Acolytes to follow as they could.  Rushing to his side the Goth pulled on her other glove and shook her teacher, "Logan?"

"Anyone get the name of that bus?"  Rogue turned to see a worried Colossus propping up Cypher as she tried to rise.

Wolverine stirred and Rogue turned her attention back to him, "Are ya'll okay?"

"I've been better Stripes." He growled then glared at the two Acolytes next to him, "You sure know how to find trouble Fraser."

Cypher graced him with a wry grin, "You're one to talk."  
  


"Looks like your boss has left ya'll high and dry," Rogue scanned the area but could only see the other X-men converging on their position.

"How about a rain cheque…" Cypher ground out as a spasm of pain rocked her body, "I promise to let you finish kicking my ass at a later date."

"You once asked me to leave Magneto," Colossus' deep voice broke the tension as levelled a steady gaze at Wolverine, "Does your offer stand?"

"Pete!" Cypher grimaced as she shot up, "Don't even think it-you know what he'll do to us if we leave…I won't let…"

"That's enough Fraser." Wolverine snapped and everyone even Rogue riveted their attention to the battle of wills passing between him and the young woman, "You and Tin Man are coming back with us-it's an order."

"I don't take orders anymore." 

"I promise to protect you from him," If Rogue hadn't known better she would have thought the gruff man was pleading with Cypher-it was extremely out of character.

The girl's head lowered in defeat as she allowed her team-mate to lift her to her feet.  They stood even closer together as they faced the whole of the X-men together.  "Don't make promises you can't keep." 

It was said so quietly that only Rogue, Logan and Colossus could hear it.  Rogue lifted her green eyes and met Cypher's which were a clear grey once more in that instant they both could see the betrayal each had experienced in the past, the bitterness of loss.  In that moment they understood each other with diamond clarity-the future was all that mattered. 


	6. A Word from Your Writer

Author's Note.

Okay I decided that I would add a mini soundtrack to each of my X-Men Evo fics...for 'Shadows and Fog' we have

Paranoia – Barstool Prophets

Trying to Make Me – Lennon

Young, Fresh and New – Kelis

You Can't Always Get What You Want – the Rolling Stones

Brad New Low – Treble Charger

Okay guys I decided to be very very nice and get the lyrics for the songs I suggested…I don't own any of them…the artists, record companies and publishers do…

**Lennon – Trying to Make Me**

Are you sleeping, I wish I was  
Are you dreaming, of someone to love  
Do you know what I'm thinking but I guess you don't  
'Cause you'd have to be around to hear my thoughts  
  
[Chorus]  
Tomorrow's another day, and today is yesterday  
And I don't care what you think you have to say  
Tomorrow comes and today is gone  
And I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to make me  
Somebody else  
  
[Verse 2]  
It's funny how you destroyed the better part of me  
There's nothing left so there's nothing anybody can see  
It's been six months now and you think you found everything  
In a day, I wasn't there, in a way you didn't care  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Bridge]  
I didn't settle, I just got lazy  
But I could see where you'd make the mistake  
I didn't try, I just gave up  
It was better to leave than stay  
It's easy when you're leaving  
It's harder when you try to return  
But I haven't got that far yet  
And that's a lesson I never want to learn  
  
I should know better and so should you  
I'm exactly where you left me  
There was nothing better to do  
Are you still sleeping  
Are you still dreaming  
I'm finally leaving  
But your still missing  
  
[Chorus]  
  


**Kelis**** - "Young Fresh And New"**  
  
Young and different, uh  
She looked at a condom, uh  
And could still see the sun, uh  
Do you remember 21, uh?  
Can I stay to wait huh?  
Grow up today huh  
Can you really blame her?  
Shit you couldn't even stay home  
  
When the world feels like it's coming and  
And you don't know what you know  
And you think about what's holding you  
It's relatives and close  
Just leave it all behind, you gotta get away  
You gotta get away  
Everybody  
  
See the look in my eye, uh  
I've gotta get it out, uh  
I don't care if they stare, uh  
I know life's not fair, uh  
I'm gonna play while I'm here, huh  
I gotta get out, huh  
Just watch me run away now  
Uh, you know sometimes you just gotta   
  
HEY!   
Run away from home  
Run away from (young, fresh and new) home  
Run away from home  
Run away from...  
  
(Got to get away...)  
I've got to get away  
Hey...  
(I've got to get away...)  
I've got to get away, yeah  
  
HEY!   
Run away from home  
Run away from (young, fresh and new) home  
Run away from home  
Run away from...  
  
When the world feels like it's coming and  
And you don't know what you know  
And you think about what's holding you  
It's relatives and close  
Just leave it all behind, you gotta get away  
You gotta get away  
Everybody  
  
(Got to get away...)  
Gotta get away  
Hey, hey...  
(I've got to get away...)  
I've got to get away, yeah  
Hey...  
But I've gotta be young, fresh, and new  
  
HEY!   
Run away from home  
Run away from (Young, fresh and new) home  
Run away from home  
Run away from...  
  
HEY!  
Run away from home  
Run away from home  
Run away from home  
Run away from...  
  
HEY!  
Run away from home  
Run away from home  
Run away from home  
Run away from...  
  
When the world feels like it's coming and  
And you don't know what you know  
And you think about what's holding you  
It's relatives and close  
Just leave it all behind, you gotta get away  
You gotta get away  
Everybody  
  


**The Rolling Stones - You Can't Always Get What You Want**

  
I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she was gonna meet her connection,  
At her feet was her foot-loose man. 

And you can't always get what you want,  
Honey, you can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometime, yeah,  
You just might find you get what you need! 

We went down to the demonstration to get our fair share of abuse,  
Singing, "We gonna vent our frustration"  
If we don't we'll blow a fifty amp fuse  
So, I went to the Chelsea Drugstore to get your prescription filled  
I was standing in line with my friend, Mr. Jimmy  
And man, did he look pretty ill  
We decided that we would have a soda,  
My fav'rite flavor was cherry red  
I sing this song to my friend, Jimmy,  
And he said one word to me and that was "dead" 

And you can't always get what you want, honey  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometime, yeah,  
You just might find you get what you need! 

I saw her today at the reception  
In her glass was a bleeding man  
She was practised at the art of deception,  
I could tell by her blood-stained hands 

And you can't always get what you want, honey  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want,  
But if you try sometime, yeah,  
You just might find you get what you need! 

And you can' always get what you want, honey,  
You can't always get what you want,  
You cant always get what you want,  
But if you try sometime, yeah,  
You just might find you get what you need!

**Treble Charger - "Brand New Low"**  
  
Over and over I keep wondering why  
Then I give up and see that look in your eyes  
Cause if I trip and fall,  
I'll be to blame  
And if I hit the wall,  
I'll still be the same  
Wasting your time with your so called friends  
The ones you adore and the ones you pretend  
And it's kind of sad and deranged  
But it's not so bad that it can't be explained  
  
Cause in my mind   
It's all a waste of time  
And there's no excuse at all  
Then I realize, surprise  
You were right all along  
  
And I want to know  
Have I gone too far  
Have I sunk to a brand new low  
And I want to know  
If I've gone too far  
Cause I've lost all my self control  
  
Guilty as charged  
I've been convicted and tried  
Was it too much to ask for you to take my side  
Cause there's nothing here left to defend  
When it's always me  
That you blame in the end  
  
Cause in my mind it's the perfect crime  
And there's no excuse at all when I realize  
Surprise you were right all along  
  
Nothing is what it seems,  
To me you're sleeping without the dreams  
Without you, nothing defines me  
  
When I'm slipping away  
It's only you that can find me  
and I'm over my head again  
I'm falling from end to end   
  
  



End file.
